Esmeralda/Gallery
Images of Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Promotional Material l_116583_7809e1af.jpg|Esmeralda in her normal dress Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584675-200-368.jpg|Esmeralda in a green dressing robe l_116583_92432b68.jpg|Esmeralda in her red dress Esmeralda-disney915.png|Esmeralda clip art The_Hunchback_of_Notre_Dame_36800_Medium.jpg|Esmeralda in a drawing the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-original.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo on the DVD cover of The Hunchback of Notre Dame l_116583_019f2df2.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo and the Gargoyles Esmerelda-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584672-591-660.jpg|Esmeralda Stock Art Esmeralda 1.gif|Doing the tambourine dance Cliphfr.gif Clipesp.gif Clipesf.gif Clipfrh.gif Clipinjured.gif clipesmeralda.gif clipesmeralda1.gif clipesmeralda3.gif|Pole trick clipesmeraldadjali.gif clipesmeraldadjali2.gif clipesmeraldadjali4.gif clipesmeraldawink.gif clipesmeraldadance.gif clipesmdja.gif clipesmeraldaquasi.gif cliphelpeq.gif clipesmq.gif clipgypsies.gif clipcandles.gif clipquhands.gif clipess.gif clipesswing.gif clipesmc.gif clipessit.gif clipeste.gif clipesbell.gif clipesdance.gif clipesdance2.gif mira21.gif cliphce.gif clipesb.gif Animation ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Esmeralda18.jpg|Veil dance hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1819.jpg|Street performance Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-1.jpg|Esmeralda playing her tambourine Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-2.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1851.jpg|The gypsies are shocked hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1860.jpg|Esmeralda reaching for her coins hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1861.jpg|Esmeralda picks up the coins... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1863.jpg|...and is confronted by the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|The guards harass Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1870.jpg|"For your information, I earned the money." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1880.jpg HND 29.png|"You know a lot about stealing, don't you?" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1885.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1888.jpg|Esmeralda kicks the soldier in the face... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1889.jpg|...and his helmet gets knocked off hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1895.jpg|Esmeralda, right after Djali kicks the guards hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1900.jpg|Running away hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-1932.jpg|Esmeralda hiding hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2009.jpg|Esmeralda and Djali wondering why Phoebus gave them money hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2154.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2434.jpg|Esmeralda putting on her costume... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2435.jpg|...notices someone has ripped the curtain down and is angry... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2436.jpg|...but is then concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2447.jpg|She checks to see if Quasimodo is fine hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2455.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2461.jpg|She tells Quasimodo to be careful, and sends him out hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2468.jpg HND 42.png hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2470.jpg|"By the way..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2473.jpg|"...great mask." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2565.jpg|POOF! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2567.jpg|Performance of the tambourine dance onstage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2571.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2584.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2585.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-2594.jpg|Esmeralda teasing Frollo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2597.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2599.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2605.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2610.jpg|Doing the cartwheel hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2611.jpg|Terrific effect! hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2618.jpg|Winks in a close-up hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2621.jpg|Esmeralda grabs the soldier's spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2626.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2627.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2628.jpg|Swinging around the spear hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2629.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2630.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2631.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2632.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2636.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2638.jpg|Golden coins for Esmeralda's fantastic performance hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2710.jpg|Esmeralda pulls Quasimodo to the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2720.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2723.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2731.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2733.jpg|Unmasking one of the guys... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2737.jpg|...and having him tossed off the stage hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2740.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2743.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2752.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2753.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2754.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-2757.jpg|Esmeralda realizing that Quasimodo's "mask" is really his face hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3028.jpg|Esmeralda noticing the commotion... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3030.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3031.jpg|...and is concerned hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3081.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3090.jpg|Untying her shawl hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3094.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3095.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3098.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3102.jpg|Esmeralda shows Quasimodo some kindness hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3114.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3124.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3127.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3131.jpg|Esmeralda about to free Quasimodo hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3135.jpg|A great success hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3142.jpg|"You mistreat this poor boy..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3146.jpg|"...the same way you mistreat my people." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3157.jpg|Esmerelda declaring justice against Frollo's orders hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3179.jpg|"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool..." Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps com-3288.jpg|"...The only fool I see..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3186.jpg|"...is you!" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3209.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3211.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3214.jpg|"So there's ten of you..." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3216.jpg|"...and one of me." hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3219.jpg|"What's a poor girl to do?" hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3222.jpg EsmereldaBlowingHerNose.png|Blowing her nose hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3239.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3240.jpg|On a basket of masks hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3244.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3248.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3250.jpg|Esmeralda demonstrates a stage dive... hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3255.jpg|...and gets carried by the crowd along with Djali hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3270.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3273.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3286.jpg|Rolling the cage with an old man inside hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3325.jpg|Running past the old man in pillory hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3329.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3341.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3343.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3344.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3345.jpg|Bowing to the audience hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3351.jpg|Frisbee throw hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3364.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3385.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3388.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3390.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3392.jpg|The disappearing act hond_0584.jpg|Esmeralda inside the cathedral Phoebus_43.PNG HND 59.png hond_1207.jpg|Esmeralda glares at Frollo HND 60.png hond_0595.jpg|Esmeralda dueling Phoebus Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-3.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3775.jpg HND 63.png Phoebus_41.PNG Phoebus_50.PNG hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3971.jpg page08_44.JPG HND_64.png hond_0650.jpg|Esmeralda near a bouquet of flowers hond_0660.jpg|"''Show them the mercy..." Esmeralda-(The Hunchback of Notre Dame)-5.jpg|"...they don't find on Earth." god-9.png hond_0672.jpg|Side view of Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|Esmeralda is amazed at Quasimodo's artistic skills hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4629.jpg hond_0796.jpg|Esmeralda getting closer to Quasimodo hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4888.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-4849.jpg hond_0759.jpg|Esmeralda with Quasimodo hond_0782.jpg|Hanging on by a pillar hond_0772.jpg|Esmeralda on Quasimodo's back going down a building hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-5661.jpg|Flame illusion of Esmeralda hond_0920.jpg|Esmeralda with a blanket Page12 53-1-.jpg|"Please can you hide him?" vlcsnap_2013_03_12_20h27m11s135_large.png Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584755-350-185.jpg|Esmerelda and Phoebus's first kiss hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8189.jpg Phoebus_93.PNG Phoebus_94.PNG hond_1198.jpg|Esmeralda, Quasimodo, and Phoebus hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg|Esmeralda tied up at stake hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8355.jpg esmeralda49.jpg|Esmeralda sentenced to burn at the stake hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8380.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8408.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8412.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8413.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8414.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8417.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8418.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8423.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8435.jpg|Esmeralda about to spit in Frollo's face Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8442.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8446.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8450.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8451.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8452.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8454.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8456.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8572.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8573.jpg esmeralda51.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8590.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8591.jpg Hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8592.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8599.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8600.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8661.jpg|Quasimodo to the rescue hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8665.jpg|Esmeralda is saved by Quasimodo hond_1271.jpg|Quasimodo holding Esmeralda hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9144.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-9536.jpg hond_1407.jpg|Esmeralda relieved that Quasimodo and Phoebus are okay hond_1414.jpg|Esmerelda and Phoebus's second kiss Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584777-300-185.jpg|Esmeralda with Phoebus Esmerelda-and-Phoebus-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-6584774-400-209.jpg|Esmeralda and Phoebus after Frollo's death Screen shot 2015-09-15 at 4.54.11 PM.png hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3856.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3857.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3858.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3859.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3863.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3870.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3871.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3867.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3887.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-3900.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-4022.jpg Tumblr ly9kbvO4bF1r115hxo1 500.gif Esmeralda-THoND.jpg hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-5007.jpg Frollo attacking Esmeralda.jpg Frollo and Esmeralda.jpg Frollo smelling Esmeralda's hair.jpg ''House of Mouse Jasmine talking to Ariel.png 26.PNG|Esmeralda and Quasimodo in ''House of Mouse House of Mouse - Esmeralda and Merlin Cameos from Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Esmeralda is serious, looking at Pain and Panic putting a strawberry ice cream scoop, chocolate syrup and whipped cream plus a cherry on Pinocchio's mouth to make him eat it and swallow it, from the episode "Jiminy Cricket". ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-190.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-540.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-608.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2203.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2189.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-283.jpg 335509.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2733.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2576.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-2516.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4535.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-4531.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6683.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-6373.jpg Concept Art Mc31b.jpg|Original production animation drawing of Esmeralda esmeralda01.jpg esmeralda02.jpg EsmeraldaandQuasimodoConceptArt.jpg|Quasimodo shows Esmeralda the bells, by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaDancingConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda dancing in the square, by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandPhobeusConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Phoebus by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt.jpg|Esmeralda with Djali by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaandDjahliConceptArt (2).jpg|Esmeralda combing Djali's fur by Vance Gerry EsmeraldaConceptArt.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances Esmeralda HKDL.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland.jpg Esmeralda Disneyland Cloe Up.jpg m_esme.jpg Judy-Weiss.jpg|Judy Weiss as Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (musical) Dgvnd-esme-qua.jpg Dgvnd-esme-clo.jpg nd2.jpg Einmal-judyweiss.png Dgvnd-uber-annchristine-elverum.jpg Dgvnd-weil-du-liebst-reprise.jpg Judyweiss.jpg Gesmi_tanz3.jpg Gesmi tanz.jpg Gesmi4.jpg Gesmi_tanz1.jpg Gesmi2.jpg esmeraldaautograph.jpg|Esmeralda's signature. Video games Esmeralda KH.png|Esmeralda in ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Quasimodo & Esmeralda (Screenshot) KH3D.png Notre Dame 2.jpg 8560notredame-11jpg-655d3e.jpg Frollo-3.jpg Miscellaneous and Merchandise ShowImage.jpg|Esmeralda depicted as a Disney Princess. Esmeralda Pin.jpg Esmeralda-as-a-DP-disney-princess-24518770-1260-1660.jpg 554512_10151273012620_1182212377_n.jpg 55_10151273014302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_101514302620_1182212377_n.jpg 554512_1015127301430220_1182212377_n.jpg DSF - Pin Trader's Delight - Esmerelda - GWP.jpeg Disney Adventure -Hunchback of Notre Dame.png Disney Adventure James bond.jpg Esmeralda Disney Princess.png|Esmeralda as a Disney Princess Category:Character galleries Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries